


Boomerangs And Booze

by 1JettaPug



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gave the man a quick look over. Curly, brown hair fell down his head and onto his sideburns; he looked like he hadn't had a decent haircut in months with that tousled hair. It looked like he might've had a black-eye, and it gave a lot to the ruggedness of his appearance that the grime hadn't already given him. Compared to her small stature of 5'4, he was impossibly large and intimidating.</p><p>Wonder if he has muscles under that thick coat and tank, Ash thought. She blinked when she realized what she just thought. No fourth drink for her, she decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerangs And Booze

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a month ago, and I felt like I should just go ahead and post it. I dunno if I'll do anything else with it, so I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot for now. Might come back and make it longer if I choose to.

Alcohol is a girl's best friend, Ash mused. 

She lifted her glass to her lips and downed her drink, elbows resting on the smooth slab of wood of the bar. The young woman rubbed her feet on the metal legs of the stool, the rubber on the bottom of her tennis shoes making a squeaky sound against the cool metal. She sighed to herself, wishing she'd gotten the chance to change into more casual clothes before coming to the bar, but she really needed something to drink.

Today, it seemed like, wanted to try and push her to her limits. First off, her coffee maker had decided to die on her right after her alarm had gone off twenty minutes late. She got to work at Wayne Industries late and was yelled at by her boss for half an hour. Paperwork kept stacking itself right in front of her, no matter how hard she tried to complete it all. The copy-machine broke, so she couldn't get those important business reports to Mr. Wayne (because the man _totally_ reads them). That made her boss yell at her again. By that point, it was only noon, and Ash had a migraine and felt the desperate need to down a couple of drinks.

"Fuck everything, fuck everyone..." Ash whispered to herself. If she didn't need the money to pay for her apartment and college loans, then she'd have dumped hot coffee on her idiotic boss's head and danced her way out of the building. Perhaps, she would have taken a few pens and staplers with her, too.

Oh well. And there went her second drink.

The twenty seven year old's dark eyes swept over the usual crowd in the bar. Some were playing pool, some were drinking with friends, and some were looking to hook up with someone tonight.

"Herrman," she called the bartender's name, flagging him down for her third drink. She mumbled a thanks when he carefully moved it to her before moving on to serve his newest customer who just sat down next to her.

Ash gave the man a quick look over. Curly, brown hair fell down his head and onto his sideburns; he looked like he hadn't had a decent haircut in months with that tousled hair. It looked like he might've had a black-eye, and it gave a lot to the ruggedness of his appearance that the grime hadn't already given him. Compared to her small stature of 5'4, he was impossibly large and intimidating.

Wonder if he has muscles under that thick coat and tank, Ash thought. She blinked when she realized what she just thought. No fourth drink for her, she decided. Instead, she swirled her drink around in its glass as she watched the man finish his first drink in record time.

When he barked at the bartender for his second one, Ash tore her gaze away and down into her drink to watch the foam settle. Then she felt it. Ash could feel the man's eyes look her over, and she's suddenly a tad self conscious about her short skirt and blue blouse. She hoped he wasn't some kind of pervert.

"Hope ya don't mind me sittin' here." Oh. Well, she wasn't expected pleasant conversation.

“It's a free country,” Ash replied, not looking at him.

"Got ta say, I've never seen ya 'round here before."

“Only been in town for a few months," she said. "And it's the least sketchy bar in Gotham that I could find." That and it was the closest one to her apartment.

The man snorted. “Pfft, ya've not been here on a Thursday."

Ash raised a brow at him. What happened here on Thursday? Wait. Never mind. She planned on staying away from rouges, super villains and anyone that even had the slightest chance of ending up in Arkham Asylum.

"Got any friends in the area? That usually makes the transition to the big city easier.”

Ash finished the rest of her beer before replying. “Not yet. Everyone seems to hate my guts.”

The man laughed at that, then he flagged the bartender down again.

"What'll it be, guys?”

“Me usual,” he ordered, "and she'll have another of whatever she's been havin'.”

Ash's grumpy expression softened for the first time all day long. Free booze was the best news that she's heard all day. 

“Thanks,” Ash smiled faintly. The man raised his glass, and Ash raised hers as well, both clinking their drinks together.

“To new friendships then?”

“New friendships,” Ash nodded, knocking back a good mouthful of beer as the other downed half his drink in one go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning, Ash woke up with a hangover, as to be expected after ten or more drinks. Ugh, had she fallen asleep with her work clothes on? She dug into her pockets, trying to find her phone so she could plug it in and charge it. Instead, her hand wrapped around a piece of paper. 

When she pulled it out, she first noticed that it was probably ripped up napkin from the bar. She flipped it over, and she remembered the man she met last night. It was his phone number.

 _"If ya ever want someone to drink with, just give me a call, sheila!"_ She remembered him telling her from outside her apartment last night.

Well, Ash thought, I guess I made a new friend.


End file.
